All these days
by SPYforYOU
Summary: Dabbles of the flock's life in school. Pain, hurt, love, and laughter. All is seen in their time at Itex. Their ages range from two to six.
1. Angels

**Angels**

"I'm an angel and I'm here to save you from Hell."

"No. I'm the angel. I'm the one with wings. You can't even fly!" My lip stuck out and I glared up at him.

"Angels do good things. I'm taking you out of the cage. I'm doing a good deed."

She sat in contemplation ant that sentence. Was he really doing good? How did she even get in this cage in the first place? Angels deserve to be free. I guess that's why Jeb was standing outside, and I was inside. Maybe he was right. He really is an angel.


	2. Circles

**Circles **

I slowly drew my finger in the dust. I counted the marks. I had five…I think. That's the same amount of fingers I had on my hand. But together they make ten. So I guess I'm going to be there for only five more days.

I drew another line in the grime. I counted them up. Ten and an extra line. I couldn't count that high. Oh well, guess I'll have to start from the beginning.

And it was a continuous cycle. Five to ten and back to five. And finally the counting paid off. But by then she knew how to count higher than five.


	3. Water

**Water**

Drip. Drip. Drip.

Was this another form of torture? The continues sound of the water infuriated me. Infuriate was a new word I learned to day.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

I couldn't think with all this noise. Slowly it got louder and louder. My sharp ears hurt more and more. I didn't want pain! All I wanted was for the noise to stop!

Drip. Drip…

And slowly it faded away.


	4. Names for Life

**Names for Life**

There were six angels now, including me. And I promised I would protect them all. Not as good as Jeb did, but to the best of my abilities.

The names were Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy. We recited them day and night to ourselves like a prayer, to keep us going.

Those names kept me sane. Those names kept me alive. Those names kept me strong and healthy. And when I was on the verge of death… they brought me back.

So together, I knew we would never fail.


	5. Clean Up Day

**Clean Up Day**

Today is clean up day. Everyone bustles around and it seems like fun. We always get lots of food for the whole week, and they stop the experiments. They hide us in rooms, and the rooms are clean.

I wish I could help in the cleanup day. I would wash the lab room first. It's always dirty in there and red stuff is on the tables. I don't like to sit there, so I will clean there first.

Finally on the last day, the white coats parade around with people in suits behind them. It looks nice. Fang and like to watch them.

I really like clean up day.


	6. 405713

**405713**

_I lay gasping on the cold metal floor of my crate. My eyes were tightly wrapped and all was dark. I tried to cry, but it was too painful. Blood seeped through the bandages and I tried to resist the urge to claw them off. _

_A soft hand lay on my shoulder. I couldn't tell who it was and I wailed even louder. _

_"It's me. 405713." _

_I looked up to the direction of the sound. "Don't worry. I'll protect you." The voice whispered. "I'll keep you safe no matter what." _

_I grabbed their hand and gripped it tightly. "What if my world becomes dark?" I sobbed. The pain in my gut worsened. _

_"We'll be your light," the whispered. I fell asleep clinging to that one voice. _

I shot up in bed. That dream has been on constant replay for the past week.

Hold on. Isn't that Fang's voice?


	7. Hot Cocoa

**Hot Cocoa**

I stare at the brown liquid cautiously. I'm especially suspicious of the white things floating in it.

"Drink up. It's safe," Jeb urges me. I dip my finger into it, and lick it clean. It tastes good! The warmth fills me and I quickly pick up the cup and chug it greedily. Jeb smiles softly at my antics.

The moment I finish it, I feel guilty. "What about the others?" I ask worriedly. At this Jeb beams and scribbles something in the notebook he always carries with him.

"You've passed you're first test Max," Jeb announces proudly. He smoothes my hair down and leads me back to my cage. He locks the cage and walks out of the room.

I turn to see Fang lying on the floor writhing in pain and clutching his stomach. I see the other boy doing the same. I see their cups and they are empty.

"It was horrible. It burns!" moans the boy with orange hair.

"I clutch at the bars and moan pitifully. There is no way I can help them, and I feel horrified that I had requested for some to be brought to them. And what about me? Would the same happen soon?

"What was the drink called," moaned Fang.

"Hot chocolate."

"Apparently because of all the medicine and drugs, the food is reacting oddly with their systems," Jeb whispered to a white coat next to him.

"But what about the oldest one?" questioned a student.

"She's special," said Jeb smugly.


	8. GOD

**GOD**

"Who's god?" I asked Jeb curiously. I had overheard some white coats speaking about him.

Jeb looked at me funny. Then he got a thoughtful look in his eyes and explained, "God is the creator of all things. He decides what happens in everybody's lives."

"So you're god?" I asked innocently.

Jeb almost laughed. But then he stopped himself and said, "Yes. I'm your God."

_And that's why I don't believe in god. He always lets us down. _


	9. Desperate

**Desperate **

I counted the marks I had made in the grime on my cage floor. There were 14. Fourteen marks had passed since I had eaten. I clutched my stomach and moaned. I hated the white coats. I wanted to starve them all.

I licked my lips and tried to swallow some spit. I had to stop the hunger.

I stared at the grime hungrily. I stuck my tongue out and slowly dragged it across the cages floor. The taste of urine, blood, sweat, and countless other filth flooded my mouth. I closed my eyes and relished the taste.

I moaned and licked hungrily once more. I was now lapping eagerly at the floor. I needed food!

I would eat anything.

A few moments later, I threw up. I was surprised I had anything in my stomach at all. I lay in the filth and throw up. I was exhausted.

A few minutes later the hunger woke me once more. I looked at my vomit, now hardened. I scrapped some in my nails experimentally and touched it to my tongue.

I stared at the filth surrounding me and started howling. Like an animal. I was only four, but by then I had experienced all the pain of the world. Hunger was just the beginning.

_._


	10. Max's Memories

**Max's Memories **

I sat in the chair obediently. I was too young. I didn't know how to disobey, even if I knew these people cause me pain.

They latched the helmet onto me and strapped my arms and legs down. They tightened the girth around my abdomen, and I flinched.

"Generator…On," spoke a slow robotic voice. The sparks flew and the chair vibrated.

Then the memories came. All of Max's memories, feeling, emotions, thoughts… everything flooded into my brain. I felt the most excruciating terror and pain and fear all squished into my tiny four year old brain.

If it had been someone else's memories, it would have been pleasant. Not Max. Her four year old body had experience such pain and emotion, only God knows how she coped.

The flood of colors overwhelmed my brain and when they turned off the generator, I lay there limp and panting. I was more tired than I had been yesterday from the five hour treadmill run.

"Weak," Jeb whispered. He was right. I couldn't even take the pain of a four year olds memories.

_._


	11. Mother

**Mother**

I picked at the scab on my wing. It was on the tight skin beneath my feathers. I didn't like the feeling of the scab. It was crumbly and weird. But I couldn't stop touching it.

"Don't do that," the older girl said. She grabbed my wrist.

"_You can't tell me what to do,"_ I told her in her head. She blinked owlishly.

"Just because you have that power, doesn't mean you can use it when ever."

I looked at the floor of my grimy cage. I had never had been reprimanded so sternly, but so gentky at the same time before.

"Sorry," I whispered.


	12. Weak

**Weak**

I was weak. I was weak and I knew it. They told it to me every day. The first thing they told me when I could understand words.

"You are weak."

Day in and day out they drilled it into my head.

And now I live in my little shell. Waiting for someone to tell me I am strong. I wait for that day when the sun will shine. But how can it when I live in a concrete Hell?

"You have to find your strength yourself," she told me one day. She cut my hair so it was short and didn't hide my eyes. She dusted off my clothes and tilted my chin up high.

And I tried to believe that I was strong.


	13. You are my Fart

**You are my Fart **

I thought that my life was over. How would I live if I couldn't see? I barely made it with my vision. In the darkest of my days, I pressed my neck against the bar, trying to will myself to go far enough so that it would crack.

In the brightest of my days, I would be able to swallow and chew my food. That was about it.

Until I heard that one sound. That_ pfft_ sound of gas being released. I cracked an eye open(force of habit) and looked in the direction of the sound.

"Sorry. It might smell a bit for a while." A meek little voice peeped into my shell of darkness. I was reminded of the other four senses that I had. I laughed so hard tears rolled down my dead eyes. And I could really, truly see again.


End file.
